


Unexpected Visit

by JoyFree



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Deku is suicidal, Deku self harmed, Dekusquad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, dadmight, depressed deku, selfharm, this is probably cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyFree/pseuds/JoyFree
Summary: Class 1-A gets a surprise visitor to talk about mental health. Deku does not have fun.
Relationships: No relationship - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212





	Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Wattpad, but I want to use this site too. This is the first fic I'm posting on here, and I'll probably post once in a blue moon.

Izuku was not expecting what was to happen today when he first entered the classroom. Instead of one of the lectures about hero laws and techniques, Aizawa had other plans. After Aizawa came into the class, (which of course shut them all up immediately) he took a step to the side, holding the door open. “Change of plans today.” He didn’t even take a glance at the students' confused faces.  
“Nezu is having all of the classes hear this. He feels with what’s been going on, precautions should be made. Today, you’re getting a lecture from someone who has struggled with mental health. You’re always free to leave anytime.” Izuku knew the reality, though. Nezu didn’t want 1-A to feel singled out.  
Aizawa introduced a young lanky man, with brown hair and deep bags under his eyes, which brought out the bright blue broken eyes. He wore a long dark green shirt and blue jeans. He merely glanced at Aizawa, before stepping in front of the class with a few large steps. He starts the discussion off with no hesitation. “I am quirkless.” Surprise spreads throughout the classroom, and dread immediately starts to bubble up in Izuku’s stomach. He didn’t like this already.

“Of course, that’s not what I’m directly discussing today. Though, it could raise some awareness along with…” He trailed off, stumbling a bit. He clears his throat, “I’m sure most of you are aware that people in my position aren’t exactly regarded highly. Matter in fact, I’d imagine that most people know the abuse that can happen to them. We’ve all seen it. Someone with a weak quirk getting bullied. Or worse yet, eating ourselves alive for what we can’t be,” Kirishima flinches. “Every day, getting belittled for being useless, being hurt for being unable to defend myself… it's miserable. A miserable existence. And after a while, even after getting used to it, you start to tear yourself down. You become more of an enemy to yourself than anyone else. For being weak,” His voice cracks, “Have you ever watched someone be hurt and not being strong enough to stop it?” The whole class shudders. Of course they did. Izuku goes deathly pale. He hated the idea that one day, he might have to watch someone die- No. He knows he will. That’s what heroes go through.

The man clears his throat again, “Well. Everything gets to you. When I turned sixteen, I gave into it. No, I didn’t attempt to kill myself. But, I did try something to let the hate leak out. When I was sixteen, I cut myself for the first time.” He rolls up his sleeves, flashing his arms. You could tell they hit deep. The cuts varied from, bumps to indents, some clearly had needed stitches. Izuku’s stomach flips, and he can’t help but have to cover his mouth, not allowing the weep to fall from his mouth. The rest of the class stills. Mina stands up, and leaves the classroom without a word. The tears on her face told enough.  
“Of course, there are some on my thighs too… but you get the message.”

Oh, Izuku sure did. His mind falls back to what was only a couple years ago. His hands fall, and his fists clench the fabric of his pants, as his thumb trails over his leg. He knew this was supposed to help. But it was only putting him back into the mindstate of back then. The description was even so close to being just like his own story. A loud sigh comes from the lanky man, reminding him it wasn’t over. But Izuku was. He couldn’t take this, not now. He’s still not ready. He stands up, following Mina’s footsteps and surprising everyone around him. His eyes show something that they haven’t seen before, and with a haunted look on his face he exits the room.  
He trails Mina for a while, both silent until after they pass the stairs. Izuku has his hands rubbing together, only looking at the ground ahead of him. Mina heads over to the women’s bathroom, leaving Izuku to go to the dorms alone.

When he walks into the common room and, he’s greeted by someone he didn’t expect. All Might was positioned on the common room couch, and had clearly been waiting for something. Did Aizawa message him?  
“Heya kiddo… are you okay?” All Might asks, his voice trailing with concern. Dread pits in his stomach. Would he have picked him if he had known how weak he was? Their eyes meet for a moment before Izuku turns away, his arms trailed up his sides, before meeting and criss crossing.  
No. This is All Might. He wouldn’t judge him. He… he’s practically a dad to me. He looks up to All Might with glassy eyes.  
“A-All Might… Can I tell you something I’ve never told anyone?” His voice is weak, and his eyebrows scrunch together. “Of course, my boy. I’m always here to listen.” He pats the seat next to him, and Izuku finds himself rushing over quicker than expected.  
Izuku awkwardly fumbles around with his hands, trying to sort out what to say. Unfortunately, his mind was just blank. All Might is patient, and waits for him to find what he wants to say.  
“I-I don’t know how to st-start.” Izuku awkwardly admits. And All Might’s hand suddenly rests on his shoulder. “Start from the beginning. And know, I will never judge you.” The hand squeezes his shoulder, and he suddenly finds the will to begin. 

“When… when I was fourteen, I was in a very rough place. Y-you know I’m- was quirkless,” He quickly corrects himself, “I was just, so, so, tired!” he fumbles over himself, and he hangs his head down.  
“Tired of what, my boy?” All Might asks, soothingly. “Everything!” Izuku blurts, his head shooting up.  
“I-I was tired of social life! Going to school! People, Kacchan, isolation, being alive!” His voice cracks and his head falls once again. All might wraps his arm around him, pulling him close. Izuku leans into him, too scared to look up to his face. “I didn’t know what to do,” He starts again. “B-but I thought, maybe, if I could just control one thing… it’d be better.” He swallows, and pauses. “I got everything ready. I had a med kit on standby, and I was s-sitting in the bathtub. It’s not hard to find razors. They’re so easy to find. My d-dad, left a tool kit before he left overseas. It had spare box cutter razors.” He chokes, and a sob finally comes out. Oh, had he been trying to hold them back.  
All Might gives in, and embraces Izuku. Both of them are crying, “Son, oh my god. It’s okay. You’re okay.” All might whispers, rocking Izuku in their embrace. This causes a second wave of waterworks from Izuku. He shoves his face into All Might's shirt, “D-dad…” All Might squeezes tighter than ever before, never wanting to let this boy- his boy- go. After a long session of getting feelings out, Izuku leans back, looking just over All Might’s shoulder. “I-I’m okay now.” He mumbles out, embarrassed. All Might gives a tight lip smile, wanting to be strong for him. “My boy, I’m glad I picked you more than ever.” Izuku is taken aback, wondering if All Might read his mind. He tilts his head questioningly.  
“People sometimes need someone who can understand. Someone who crawled their way out from the bottom, and made a home for themselves.” He shoves a finger to Izuku’s face. “You are that person. I can only imagine how many people you’ll save one day, and not just with your own two hands. But words too.” Izuku attempts to hold back another sob, failing. When All Might goes to hug him, he holds out a hand to stop him. “N-no. It’s alright.” He puts on a wobbly smile, using his sleeve to wipe the tears away. “I’m just so grateful that you believe in me.” He chokes out. He looks up from his sleeve, “I will make sure to help as many people as I can, I swear it, All Might.”

By the time the next morning arrived, Izuku had gotten all of his tears out. His eyes were red, and everyone was reasonably concerned. But, Izuku had never felt better.


End file.
